


They Won't Take Me Alive

by heech



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol warning, M/M, jaejoong warning, small blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heech/pseuds/heech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong goes to the army in a week. Crossposted at yun-o@tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Take Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



"Don’t tell me," Yoochun says into the phone receiver.

"He’s caught in my landline cord," Junsu whines. He looks down at the floor at Jaejoong squirming. There’s a cat sniffing at him.

"Why do you even have a landline still?"

"Leo plays with the cord."

"Why is it long enough that Jaejoong can get stuck in it?"

"I don’t know! Why anything! Why did he show up at my house at 3 a.m. drunk off his ass saying he missed me and then tried to phone you? There are so many mysteries in this life," Junsu screeches. Jaejoong grabs onto his ankle slurring something that he can’t pick up. He shakes him off and pushes him away with his foot.

"Uhhh, okay, we’ll I’m leaving now?"

"Probably bring aspirin."

"Fuck," Yoochun says and he hangs up the phone.  
  
—-

Yoochun doesn’t bring aspirin but he brings something alcoholic and expensive.

"Why," Junsu asks as Yoochun sits on the floor where Jaejoong has stopped moving except to talk about how he’s going to die in a few days.

"Why anything, Junsu?" Yoochun opens the bottle and takes out a sippy cup from somewhere. "If we keep him drunk he won’t have a hangover."

"The sippy cup?"

"He won’t spill it."

"Oh my God," Junsu gapes as Yoochun puts it to Jaejoong’s mouth. "You’ve done this before."

"Please don’t forget me, maybe, I don’t go," Jaejoong screeches, wrestling with the cord with the cup perched on his chest between his pectorals. Yoochun gives acknowledgin grunt as he frees Jaejoong bit by bit. "Fuck. Fucking. I don’t want to go."

"Oh so that’s it," Junsu says crouching on the other side of Jaejoong. He keeps the cup from falling as Jaejoong splays out like he’s on the beach or in the snow, and it’s like him to not be able to choose. Yoochun drinks straight out of the bottle.

"Jaejoong, you still have a week," Yoochun says.

"Don’t let them take me," Jaejoong screeches and he sits up quickly just to fall over onto Yoochun’s lap. The cup rolls away and another one of Junsu’s cats come out of nowhere to bat at it. Junsu’s attention flits for a second as he admires his cat but it comes back when Jaejoong kicks him. "Junsu you have to kiss me."

"I’m not gay," Junsu says as if he doesn’t believe himself.

"A kiss goodbye before I leave," Jaejoong says. "Forever. You’re going to leave me forever."

"I’ll get a tattoo of your name instead, which is forever."

"Are you also drunk," Yoochun asks.

"He won’t remember I said it."

"Yes he will," Yoochun says.

"Yes I will," Jaejoong says. "Look at me in the face, Junsu. Kim Junsu."

Jaejoong pushes himself upright but also somehow even more into Yoochun’s lap. He points at his face but it’s more like his ear so Yoochun redirects his hand. His eyes are also unfocused but Yoochun can’t fix that.

"Junsu, I love you. Do you love me?"

Junsu sputters. Yoochun takes another big swig.

"What kind of dumb question is that?"

"You have to say it. You have to say it! Say it, say it, say it, please what if I die in the army, what if I die and you never said that you loved me?"

"You’re not going to die," Junsu screams back while Jaejoong still babbles.

"Junsu just say it," Yoochun says, combing through Jaejoong’s greasy hair. He thinks it must be bad if Jaejoong didn’t even think to put talcum powder in his hair when he doesn’t bathe.

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?"

"Say I love you, hyung," Jaejoong says.

"I LOVE YOU, HYUNG," Junsu screams, standing up out of frustration.

"Okay."

"That’s it?"

"Yeah," Jaejoong and Yoochun say in unison.

Junsu sits back down. Something stirs where his heart should be but Jaejoong kicks him again before he can purposefully ignore it.

"Please stop injuring me, you emotional tortilla chip," Junsu says.

"Kiss me. I’m going to die soon."

"On the cheek," Junsu says, leaning over.

"On my forehead," Jaejoong says.

Junsu shrugs and gives him a quick peck. Jaejoong tears up and smashes his face into Junsu’s mouth. He doesn’t really react past holding his nose and walking out of the room silently.

"Are you happy?" Yoochun asks, wiping blood off Jaejoong’s face. He also gives him a sip of his drink, which dribbles down his face.

"Gonna miss that little guy."

"S’fucked up," Yoochun says.

They’re quiet for a while. A cat jumps from the fucking ceiling for all Yoochun knows and sniffs at Jaejoong’s limp body. Jaejoong’s still crying but not hyperventilating when he suddenly turns around, wrapping his legs around Yoochun’s body and holding his broad shoulders for support.

"You have to wear all my clothes when I’m gone."

"I don’t look as good as you in your clothes, but okay."

Jaejoong smiles.

"You have to keep your phone on at all times in case I call you. No falling off the radar shit."

"Fine."

"Don’t get married or date."

Yoochun stares Jaejoong right in the eyes and for the first time that night, and oh God, have they always been this black? The thing that scares him most, past Jaejoong never looking as serious in his life other than this moment, is that he doesn’t have an objection to that one.

"Only me," Jaejoong says, cupping his face while getting closer.

"You’re going to remember this in the morning," Yoochun says and he can feel his breath being trapped between his and Jaejoong’s lips. "And beat yourself up for it."

Jaejoong laughs, like Yoochun just said something stupid, maybe he has, because stupid to Jaejoong to nebulous and terrifying.

"This is the only right thing I’ve ever done," Jaejoong says, tender, private. He closes the distance and Yoochun doesn’t feel any different. Yoochun realizes there’s never been a distance and kisses back.

Then he gets pelted with a cat toy.

"Not in my kitchen," Junsu screams, a bloody tissue flying out of his nose.


End file.
